Catching Carly
by Only1ToniD
Summary: What if things had gone a little differently when Carly kissed Jason back in October of 2010? Here's my... naughtier take... 2 parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _This two part fic is just an idea of how that kiss back in October 2010 could have ended a little differently... The first part is rated __**M**__ for mature language and themes. I'll be interested in your opinion of Barb's idea..._

Happy Holidays guys...  
~Toni

-

**Catching Carly**

**Part 1**  
_What is wrong with me?_ she thought desperately as she waited for the elevator to reach the penthouse level. _Why can't anyone really love me?_

She fought the tears as her breathing grew more erratic and her mind whirred at an insane speed. She rushed to his door and began pounding, desperate to be fixed as only he could. If only she knew what it would take this time. When the door opened, Carly rushed by him as she fought the growing anxiety within her. She was so far gone she was having trouble processing his words until she heard their son's name.

"Michael?" she uttered in confusion shaking her head. That's it! The last time she felt safe was when they were a family with Michael. Her head whipped around and she instantly felt like she was drowning in the intense blue of his worried gaze. Her next clear thought was that she was kissing Jason.

But more than that, he was kissing her back!

As she sank into the passion of their kiss, her mind began calming. He had always been the best kisser. She hadn't felt this alive in years… not since the Port Charles Hotel fire. When he started to push her away, the work that kiss had begun toward righting the world on its axis tilted back into her reality again.

As she stared into his eyes, she heard herself working up a half-baked rationalization for what she wanted. She lied and said it was all a way to make Jax jealous, but luckily, it didn't matter. Because as always, Jason read the truth beneath the lies as he got lost in her chocolate gaze. The simplest truth was that his Carly was reeling and needed him to catch her as she fell. She needed him to prove that she was loved no matter what and no matter who made her feel less than worthy. So this time it was Jason who initiated their kiss.

And he poured all of his love and passion for her into it until there could be no question in her mind of what she meant to him. What he had meant to begin and end with a kiss shifted suddenly. The world fell away and as they got lost in each other, Jason had a second of clarity to remember that this was why he never let his guard down with her. The kiss spiraled until he was dragging at her trench desperate to free her as they made their way up the stairs. The battle to undress each other raged, but once Carly was out of the trench Jason's patience was cut in half and he tugged her skirt up and lifted her. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he carried her to his room.

******************************************************************************************

"Jason!" Brenda called with a huge smile as she entered the penthouse. She frowned when she noted the trench laying haphazardly on the stairs. Looking at it in confusion, she was sure it looked familiar. Then it dawned on her that it reminded her of the one that girl was always wearing. Snarling in distaste, she lifted it gingerly noting a blonde hair.

"It's freezing outside. What kind of idiot leaves without a coat?" she sighed rolling her eyes. _That girl!_ "And to leave it just thrown on the stairs."

Sighing at how irresponsible and stupid that annoying Carly Corinthos Jacks was, Brenda tossed it at Jason's desk. _Let him deal with it._ She turned and hurried up the stairs. As she passed Jason's door, the noises were unmistakable. _Looks like Jason decided to spend a little quality time with his girlfriend instead of dealing with that girl. She must have really gotten her feelings hurt over that one._ She snickered with delight.

Smirking at the thought, she continued quietly toward her room until two words stopped her in her tracks: _"Oh, Jase!"_

Brenda's eye widened as she stood frozen in place. Then, as if in fear of moving too quickly, she turned back towards his door. _"Harder! Oh, Jase! Yes! More! Please fuck me harder, Jase! More!"_

She couldn't believe her ears. She might not know Sam's voice very well, but she was certain that wasn't it. Because the voice she heard was one as familiar to her as Jason's, Sonny's, Robin's, Jax's, or her own. It belonged to the only person she could ever consider her nemesis.

_"Oh, God! Carly! Fuck!"_

His growls of need joining _her_ screams of desperation only proved her ears weren't failing her. Brenda felt her stomach turn as tears filled her eyes. She stood there frozen shaking her head again and again, desperately trying to shake loose the sounds and the images they inspired. This had to be a nightmare because there was no way Jason Morgan would be with _that girl_! _No way!_ She had no clue how long she stood there with tears silently falling before the sounds of the next round filtered into her dazed mind.

Suddenly reaching to rub her eyes, she noticed the tears for the first time with confusion. Why she felt like crying she had no idea.

"Jax," she whispered desperate to get out of there. She was off like a shot down the hall and then the stairs. She reached the door in record time, but what she found when she whisked open the door nearly stopped her heart. This was the last person she could possibly deal with at the moment.

The woman's eyes turned to the trench on Jason's desk and threw Brenda a wry look. "Let me guess. Carly's monopolizing Jason with her latest 'crisis'. Oh, great! Just what we need! Carly going into another of her personal tragedies!"

Brenda stood staring at her in shock, her lips moved but nothing came out. Before Brenda could manage a word, they were interrupted. _"Fuck!"_

Sam frowned turning pale as she looked toward the staircase. "Was that Jason?" she asked numbly, recognizing the tone of his voice from their more intimate moments.

_"God, Carly! Only you! You know what I need! Fuck! Just like that!"_

Brenda continued standing their trying to get her voice to work as her mouth continued trying to form words. She finally managed a weak 'I'm sorry' and was gone.

Sam made it halfway to the landing before her legs gave out and she plopped down to listen to her own personal nightmare. She'd feared this day since she began falling for Jason, but had finally swallowed all of her fears believing that Jason would never let go enough to let Carly become a real problem. She'd known she never had all of him. Carly would always be the ultimate threat.

It had been driven home the night she told him they had something more special together than with anyone else. He'd simply smiled and kissed her, but then he'd had a dream. That night was the first time she'd ever experienced him dreaming. He was so hard for her and kept whispering words of love. Her heart was so full at the idea that she could give him dreams, and when they made love, it was the most intensely passionate he'd ever been. Sam had felt so special and loved… until he whispered Carly's name. But when it began tapering off after her wedding to Jax, Sam began believing that he was ready to truly move on with her.

Now, she was listening to the man she loved make love to the woman he loved and it wasn't her. Sam had no clue how long she sat there listening to them go at it over and over. It was like she was completely detached from reality until Carly came rushing around the corner. She started bouncing down the stairs in only Jason's t-shirt when she saw Sam. It was as if reality slowly sank in for both of them as the stood staring at each other.

"Why do you always do this, Carly?" Jason's voice preceded him. "I think we need to talk about—"

Jason broke off at the sight of a half dressed Carly tugging at the hem of his t-shirt while staring at his girlfriend, who was sitting staring blankly back looking completely wrecked.

His mind tried to come up with words to explain, but all he managed was, "Sam, I don't know what to say."

His words were the final jolt of reality that freed her from her post. Her head came up to meet his eyes before she bolted from the penthouse.

"Oh, God," Carly moaned penitently putting her face in her hands as she sank to the stairs. "I'm so sorry, Jase. You know the last thing I'd ever want to do is mess up your life."

Her words jolted him from his sad stare at the door.

"Are you?" he asked his gaze boring into hers.

"To mess things up for you? Or cause you pain? Or mess things up between us?" she offered. "Always. But somehow I always manage to screw things up for you anyway."

"But are you sorry?" he asked again.

"Jason, I—" she answered hesitantly refusing to look at him. So kneeling, he grabbed her chin and forced her gaze to meet his.

"Are—you—sorry?" he demanded slowly.

"No!" she yelled breaking down. "I could never be sorry to make love to you. EVER! If it was up to me, I would spend everyday of the rest of my life in bed with you."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked nervously.

Carly's eyes widened and her mouth moved, but no sound came out. She swallowed and tried again, "Are you?"

Jason stared at her cataloging every beloved feature, before dragging her mouth to his. When he finally freed her, he looked deeply into her dazed face.

"Carly," he breathed against her kiss-ripened mouth. "I love you. Carly, I'm in love with you."

She had to fight a choked sob as his words registered in every part of her. She threw herself into his waiting arms. "That's all you ever had to say, Jase. I am all yours in every way… forever. I love you. So much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Are you sure you're ready for this, man?"

Shawn and Jason shared a look of understanding as the music began.

He smiled as his best friend made her entrance. As she made her way down the aisle to take her place, she looked amazing and he couldn't take his eyes off of her through the whole ceremony. He was feeling his love reaffirmed with every moment. When he finally took her in his arms, he felt like life had finally come full circle. Walking down the aisle hand in hand, she whispered, "That wasn't so bad."

As they looked at Lucky and a very pregnant Sam, he smiled and whispered, "Ours was better."

"What could be better than you, me, the kids, and a few Spencers on the beach in Florida?" she quipped kissing her husband.

"Nothing," he assured her with a chuckled. "That's what I'm saying."

She laughed that special laugh that she reserved for him alone. "And who'd have thought a couple of years ago today I'd be matron of honor for Sam with you as best man for Lucky."

"Not me," he grumbled tugging at his collar. "Lot's changed."

"Well, one thing never will," Carly swore. "I told you a long time we would never be over."

Jason pulled his wife closer. "And you were right. We never will be."

They looked at the crowd surrounding them. Maxie released Shawn's arm to take Spinelli's. He nodded to and turned to wrap his arms around Gia, who had been talking to Jax and Alexis. After Carly had left him for her best friend, Jax had turned to his own best friend and things had finally blossomed between them.

For whatever reason, Brenda had gotten really upset about Jason and Carly's reconnection. In a fit of temper, she'd run off, probably expecting him to leave town chasing after her. He hadn't, not when he knew it would hurt Carly so much. Besides, Sonny had chosen to follow her instead. And Shawn had finally gotten enough information from the Balkin to verify his identity, allowing Jason to put an end to his threat. They hadn't seen Brenda or Sonny since they left, but he was receiving regular updates. They had been chasing Suzanne around the globe in search of Brenda's son.

Carly nudged Jason as she tried to hide her laughter. Luke and Laura stood bickering as did their respective spouses, Tracy and Scott. Watching their squabbles brought to mind the man who Lucky had originally intended to be his best man, Nikolas Cassadine. Unfortunately for the brothers, Liz was nearing her due date and it wasn't safe for her to travel. She was on Cassadine Island in Greece after all and it was a lot of hours for such a heavily pregnant woman to be cooped up on an airplane. Spinelli had a surprise for the reception. There would be some kind of web chat or video chat or whatever set up so that the brothers could share what should be the most important moment in Lucky's life.

His own reconnection to Lucky had been a real surprise for him. It had started when Lucky decided to leave the force and join Sam & Spinelli's PI agency. Lucky had bonded with Spinelli and rekindled his relationship with Sam. It took time, but everything had worked itself out and Carly and Sam had even managed forge a bond that was stronger than either had ever expected to share with the same sex. They became closer than anyone could have anticipated.

The Spencers were closer now than ever as well and as much as Luke had held things together in the past, it had somehow fallen to himself and Carly now. Lulu had finally broken ties with Dante and come crying to them desperate to apologize and make things right. Carly had been hesitant, but eventually they had begun rebuilding their tattered relationship. As he and Lucky had gotten closer, so had Lucky and Carly. Now, theirs was the home that everyone gathered in for holidays. When advice was needed or a shoulder to cry on, they became the ones to go to. Even Carly and Luke had formed a strange almost father-daughter relationship.

"Come on, we have to make an appearance at the reception," Carly whispered happily. "If we hurry, we might be able to complete all of our matron of honor and best man duties and then sneak away for a little while before we have to pick up Joss, Mason, and Jacey. Not to mention, before Morgan gets home."

"Do you think we can pull it off?" he chuckled glancing at her.

Carly's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Oh, are you doubting me? That sounded like a challenge mister. Besides, it has been four weeks since the twins were born and I am ready to make love to my husband."

Jason felt the blood begin to rush and his eyes darkened. "I thought we were supposed to wait six weeks," he whispered huskily.

"You saying you want to wait," she challenged receiving the answer immediately as his mouth crushed hers. "That's what I thought."

"Hey, none of that you two," Maxie smirked arm in arm with Gia.

"Yeah, we have a reception to get to and you're not the newlyweds anymore," Gia insisted sticking her tongue out at Carly.

"Shawn," Jason called. "Get your girl before I call Taggert in New York, and tell him what his little sister's boyfriend does for a living."

Carly chortled, "Checkmate! Let's go."

As everyone began filling the waiting limos as jokes and insults were traded, Jason had the thought that life had never been better. Carly began leading the way to their car when he stopped her. Carly tugged at his hand before looking at him curiously with one eyebrow raised. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Thank you for trusting me."

Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. "No, thank you for catching me."

**The End**

-

**Author's Note:** _Hope you guys had a wonderful holiday weekend, and that you've enjoyed my little history rewrite..._

For those of you confused by my addition of Sam-considering my intense pixie hate-I can explain. Since her arrival on the show the ONLY time I've EVER liked her AT ALL was during LuSam. I even removed her from the pixie category during that time, and considered the possibility of a CarSam friendship... Not my fault TIIC threw her back into the pixie bucket! I stand by my current hatred of everything about this character and ALL other pixies: *DeathtoPixies* *AllPixiesMustDie*


End file.
